


Detroit: Become Oneshots

by agender_pansexual_hoe (pandroid)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gavin Reed, Choking, Daddy Kink, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dom RK900, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fucking, Gavin is a little shit, Gay Androids, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I didn't mean to really but here it is, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Over heating, Panic Attacks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Sub Connor, androids overheating, kind of, ralph has anxiety no one can tell me otherwise, this was fueled by anxiety and mtn dew kickstart I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandroid/pseuds/agender_pansexual_hoe
Summary: It's just some oneshots, my dude the title is pretty self-explanatory.





	1. Markus/Simon smut

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently 7:47 AM I can barely keep my eyes open, I just finished this, I'm sorry.
> 
> It's also my first time writing pwp, so there's that too.

“Say my name,”  Markus said.

 

“Ah… M-Mar-”  Simon cut himself off with a moan.  “M-more,” He moaned. His short blond hair was messy, in contrast to how it normally looked, and his soft blue eyes were starting to tear up.  His face was flushed a dark blue.

 

“You have to do what I asked, baby,”  Markus said. He was kneeling on the small bed with Simon laying in front of him on his back.  Markus had three fingers in Simon’s ass, slowly finger fucking him.

 

“M-Markus!”  Simon cried out.  He was trying to fuck himself on Markus’ hand, but Markus was holding his hips still with his free hand.

 

“There you go, sweetheart.  That wasn’t hard, was it?” Markus asked, pulling his fingers out of Simon, who whined at the loss, gripping onto the sheets.

“Don’t complain, or you won’t get anything,”  Markus threatened.

 

“K-kiss me,”  Simon said, sitting up and pushing his face next to Markus’s.  Markus closed the gap between them, kissing him deeply, threading his fingers through the smaller android’s hair.

 

Markus broke the kiss, keeping his face close to Simon’s.  

“You’re such a good boy,” He said, gently cupping Simon’s face in his hand.  Simon laid his head in Markus’s hand, his face flushing even more.

 

“Do you like being my good little boy?”  Markus asked teasingly, kissing Simon’s neck.  Simon nodded as he reached up and placed his hand on the back of Markus’ head.

 

“Come here, baby,”  He said, as he moved to lean his back against the headboard.  Simon crawled over to him and sat on his lap, straddling him and wrapping his arms around Markus’ neck.  Simon leaned in and kissed Markus again. Markus pushed his tongue into Simon’s mouth, deepening the kiss.

 

Markus raked his nails down Simon’s back, sending shivers down Simon’s spine.  He grabbed Simon’s ass, causing Simon to whimper into their kiss.

 

“I can’t believe you’re all mine,”  Markus said, breaking the kiss. Simon moaned quietly again.

“You like when I say that?  That you’re mine?” He asked.  Simon moaned quietly again and nodded.  Markus laughed quietly. “I want you to ride me, baby,”  Markus said, once again raking his nails up and down Simon’s back.

 

“I-I don’t know how,”  Simon said nervously, looking up at Markus.

 

“That’s OK baby, I’ll help you,”  Markus said, grabbing onto Simon’s hips lightly.  He gently lifted Simon up, lining him up with his dick.

“Are you ready?”  He asked, and Simon nodded.

 

“Y-yes Markus, please,”  Simon said breathlessly, practically begging Markus.

 

Markus carefully lowered Simon onto his dick, eliciting a low moan from both of them.  Simon wrapped his arms tighter around Markus, burying his head in the crook of Markus’s neck.  Markus lifted Simon before lowering him again. He continued to slowly fuck Simon, causing Simon to moan softly.

 

“H-harder,”  Simon said, his face still buried in Markus’ neck.

 

“What, baby?”  Markus asked, teasing Simon.

 

“Harder Markus,”  Simon begged, lifting his head to look at Markus.  “P-please,” He added, trying to make himself look innocent.

 

Markus started to fuck Simon at a relentless pace without warning, causing Simon to cry out in surprise. 

“Fu-uck, Markus, yes!”  He yelled, digging his nails into Markus’s shoulders.

 

“You’re so beautiful like this baby,”  Markus said, his voice wavering. “You’re so perfect, you feel so good,”  Markus was showering Simon with as many compliments as he could think of, touching wherever he could reach.

 

“M-Markus, I need to cum,”  Simon said, somehow out of breath.  “Please, c-can I cum?”

 

“Yes, baby,”  Markus said. He wrapped his hand around Simon’s cock and started jerking him off.  “Cum for me, baby,”

 

Simon whimpered again, melting into Markus’ touch.  Simon was trying to talk but all that came out was incoherent babbling and moans.  It wasn’t long before he came, shooting artificial semen onto his and Markus’s chests.  A moment after that, Markus came too, shooting cum into Simon’s ass.

 

Simon collapsed, panting, into Markus’s arms.  Staying there in silence for a few minutes. 

“I love you,” he murmured into Markus’s neck.

 

“I love you too, Simon,”  Markus responded.


	2. Connor/rk900 Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and rk900 do the do in the police station.  
> rk900 is nicknamed Nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit people like this like how???
> 
> Prompt was from a user in the comment section.
> 
> *record scratch*  
> *freeze frame*  
> Connor: Yep, that's me. You're probably wondering how I got into this situation.

Connor had noticed that rk900 had been looking at him often. Small, subtle glances, just long enough so Connor would notice, and then looking away, going back to his work. Connor had decided to confront Nine about it. That was how he ended up with Nine in the DPD’s bathroom, pinned against a wall with his wrists being held above his head.

Nine was pinning Connor’s hands by his wrists and was kissing and biting his neck. His free hand was rubbing the front of Connor’s pants.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Nine asked, almost whispering, into Connor’s ear.

Connor nodded quickly.   
“Y-yes,” He said shakily.

“Really? Right here, where anyone could walk in and see?” Connor could hear the smirk in Nine’s voice. “Are you really that desperate?”

“Yes, y-yes please,” Connor said. His face was flushing dark blue.

“Only because you asked so nicely,” Nine said smiling, moving his head from Connor’s neck to look him in the eye. He let go of Connor’s wrist and removed his hand from Connor’s pants. Connor whined at the loss, wrapping his arms around Nine’s neck.  
“Don’t act so needy,” Nine said, a commanding edge to his voice. He unbuckled Connor’s belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pushing them down. He tsked in disappointment when he saw the slight wet spot forming on the front of Connor’s underwear. He pressed his thumb into the spot, causing Connor to moan.

“Careful,” Nine said, pressing his thumb down harder. “Someone might hear you,” Connor blushed harder at the thought, turning his head to avoid Nine’s gaze. Nine used his free hand to grab Connor’s chin and roughly turned his head so they were looking each other in the eye.  
“I want you to look at me,” he said darkly, pushing Connor’s underwear down. He began to roughly jerk Connor off, causing Connor’s breath to become ragged.  
“Look at you,” Nine said, almost fondly. “You’re falling apart and I’ve barely touched you.

“S-stop teasing me,” Connor said. He tried to sound commanding but couldn’t.

“Maybe I will stop,” Nine said, taking his hand off Connor. “Maybe I’ll just leave you like this,” He smiled.

Connor whined, digging his nails into Nine’s shoulders and pushing his head against Nine’s neck.  
“No, N-Nine, please,” He begged. “Please, I need you to f-fuck me, I need you,” He stammered, gripping Nine tightly.

The door started to open, and Nine quickly pulled Connor into the nearest stall, closing and locking the door and putting a hand over Connor’s mouth to stifle his moans. He sat on the closed toilet, pulling Connor into his lap. He somehow managed to undo his belt and push his pants and underwear down.  
“Shhh, baby,” Nine whispered into Connor’s ear as they heard the guy walk through the bathroom. He slowly lowered Connor onto his cock, a low quiet groan leaving his mouth.

He used his free hand to gently lift and lower Connor, fucking him slowly, still using his other hand to quiet him. He pushed his fingers against Connor’s lips. Connor opened his mouth, sucking on two of Nine’s fingers as Nine fucked him and he tried to remain silent.

Finally, they heard the flushing and the door open and close once more. After a few seconds to make sure no one else was in the bathroom, Nine started fucking Connor harder, causing a broken moan to fall from Connor’s lips.

“I-I’m close,” Connor said past Nine’s fingers, pushing his head back against Nine’s shoulder.

“Then cum, baby,” Nine replied, dragging his fingers from Connor’s mouth and wrapping them around his dick, jerking him off. Connor bit his lip, trying not to moan. He came a second after that, tasting thirium as he bit into his lip too hard. Nine kissed him deeply, coming inside of him.

They sat like that for a moment, until Nine broke the kiss. There was thirium smeared on his lower lip from Connor.

“We need to clean up before we go back out,” Nine said, lifting Connor to his shaking legs. He grabbed some toilet paper and started cleaning Connor off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to put this but didn't so here you go now.  
> "Connor had always thought Nine was attractive. Maybe it was because they looked the same."


	3. Simon/Ralph fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph has a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my headcanons is that Ralph has Generalized Anxiety Disorder and no one can convince me otherwise. My friend told me to write something about these two so I did. For once it's not smut.
> 
> The funny thing about this is that I had to look up how to accurately write panic attacks when I myself have panic attacks almost daily.

Ralph was holding onto Simons' hand tightly.  His artificial breath was heavy and his LED was spinning an angry red.  He was having the android equivalent of a human panic attack. He was shaking, and his free hand was holding onto Simon’s shoulder tightly, trying to ground himself in reality.

 

“It’s ok, sweetheart,”  Simon said, gently running his hand up and down Ralph’s arm.  “You’ll be alright, I’m right here,” They were in an empty room off the main room of Jericho, sitting on the floor.  Ralph had only lived in Jericho for a little over a week, and he still wasn’t used to being around that many androids.  He had spent most of that time hanging onto Simon’s arm, awkwardly following him around so he didn’t have to talk to any of the other androids

 

“Look at me,”  Simon said softly, gently turning Ralphs head to face him.  “It’ll be ok. Nothing is going to happen.” He smiled gently.  Ralph leaned his head into Simon’s hand. His LED was still red, but his breathing was becoming more normal.  “See? It’s ok. I’m here for you.” Ralph took his hand off Simon’s shoulder and placed it on top of Simon's hand that was resting on his face.

 

“I-it’s ok,”  Ralph repeated, quietly.  He was still shaking.

 

“No one here will hurt you.  Remember, everyone here is just like you.”  Simon said, rubbing his thumb along Ralph’s cheekbone.  “See, you’re alright.” He smiled.

 

“Yes,”  Ralph said, nodding slightly.  “Yes, Ralph is alright now.” His LED was now the soft orange/yellow that it normally was.  It was one of the first things Simon noticed about Ralph, his LED was rarely the calm blue that was the default for androids.  Simon wanted to ask why, but he didn’t like reminding Ralph of what had happened to him.

 

“Can I kiss you?”  Simon asked.

 

Ralph nodded and quickly leaned in, gently kissing Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you want me to write something, it's always appreciated to be given something to keep myself busy with.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry this chapter is so short and took so long.


	4. Simon/Markus Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus somehow didn't realize that Simon was head over heels for him until North tells him. That's it that's the plot. Also, Simon ignores the warnings that are saying he's going to overheat. So that's a thing.  
> There's some fluff at the beginning I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF I'm sorry for not posting for so long. I have not been in the best state of mind lately. I think I'm going to be able to get chapters up more frequently again soon.  
> Also, I'm going camping over the weekend with my dad and then around the tenth, I think, I'm going camping with my mom so that will stunt my writing a bit, so I apologize for that.

“Hey, have you noticed Simon acting strange lately?”  Markus asked North.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“He’s acting strange around me.  Like, blushing if we run into each other or something.”

 

“Are you fucking serious?”  North asked, starting to giggle.

 

“What?”  Markus responded, sounding slightly offended.

 

“He’s basically in love with you.  Have you never seen him staring, longingly, at you all of the time?”

  
  


“What?  Really?”  Markus asked, starting to smile.

 

“Holy shit, yes.  Trust me, I’ve known Simon for basically forever.  He definitely likes you.”

 

“I… I’m gonna go talk to him for a second,”  Markus said.

 

“You do that man,”  North said, chuckling.

 

A few minutes later, Markus has finally found Simon walking through the main room of Jericho.

 

“Simon, can I talk to you for a second?”  Markus asked, grabbing onto Simon’s arm, leading him into an empty room before waiting for his response.

 

“I-is something wrong?”  Simon asked. Markus noticed that Simon was starting to blush as he closed the door behind him.

 

“No, I just wanted to...”  Markus said, stepping closer to Simon until Simon was standing with his back against the wall and Markus only an inch or two away from him.  Simon’s face was now completely flushed Thirium Blue and a nervous smile was spread across his face. Markus gently grabbed Simon’s chin, tilting his head up so they were looking each other in the eye.

 

“Wanted to w-what?”  For some reason, Simon was still trying to carry on a normal conversation, despite being basically pinned to a wall by his crush who happens to be one of the most powerful androids almost anywhere.

 

Markus gently kissed Simon, moving his hand from Simon’s chin to his cheek.  He broke the kiss, gently rubbing his thumb on Simon’s cheekbone.

 

Simon suddenly laughed, very loudly, surprising both Markus and himself.  He quickly slapped his hand over his mouth.

 

“Oh god, I-I’m sorry I don’t know why I did that I’m just  _ really _ happy right now,”  Simon said, moving his hand from his face so he could speak.  There was still a large smile on his face.

 

“It’s ok,”  Markus said, smiling softly.  He was starting to blush as well.  “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”  This caused Simon to laugh quietly, looking down.  He was starting to blush harder.

 

Markus leaned in and kissed Simon again, harder this time.  Simon almost immediately kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Markus’s neck.  Markus wrapped his free hand around Simon’s waist, holding them as close as possible.  He moved his hand from Simon’s cheek, threading it through Simon’s hair.

 

“Markus,”  Simon said in a breathy voice.  “I need you,” He pushed his leg in between Markus’s, rubbing his thigh against Markus's crotch.

 

“Fuck, Si,”  Markus said, pushing his hand under Simon’s shirt and up his side.   Simon took a step away from Markus and pulled off his shirt.

 

“Damn,”  Markus said quietly, placing his hand lightly on Simon’s chest.  He had light freckles dusting his shoulders and arms and semi-defined muscle, an attempt at making him appear more realistic.  “Cyberlife did a good job,” The comment made Simon flush even more. Markus pulled Simon close again, kissing his neck.

“Do you want me to keep going?”  He asked, gently pulling at the top of Simon’s jeans.  Simon nodded.

“Yes, Markus, please,”  Simon begged. He was starting to get warnings about possible overheating but ignored them.

 

Markus sank to his knees, pulling Simon’s belt off.  He pulled Simon’s pants down, pressing his palm to the crotch of Simon’s jeans, eliciting a moan from Simon.  He pulled Simon’s underwear down, revealing his hard cock. He stroked it a couple times before taking it into his mouth, pulling another moan from Simon.

 

“F-fuck, Markus,”  Simon grabbed his hair with one hand and the back of Markus’s head with the other.  The warnings were now more frequent and urgent, but Simon still ignored them.

“I th-think I’m close,”  Simon said, his artificial breath labored.  Markus looked up at him, sinking lower onto his dick.  Simon moaned, feeling his orgasm pooling in his crotch.  Simon moaned loudly, gripping his hair tightly. He felt his orgasm fast approaching, but a warning flashed in his vision saying he was overheating and about to shut down.  Then everything went black.

 

“-imon, wake up,”  Simon woke up to Markus leaning above him, a concerned look on his face.  He was vaguely aware that he was laying on the floor.  “Are you alright?”  Markus asked.

 

“Yeah, I think so,”  Simon said, sitting up.  He looked down at himself, noticing his clothes were back on.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright?  What happened?” Markus asked, looking over Simon to make sure he wasn’t injured.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”  Simon responding, running his hand through his hair.  “I think I overheated,” He admitted, slightly blushing.

 

“I made you overheat?”  Markus asked, quietly laughing.  “We’ll have to go slower next time,”  He pecked Simon on the cheek as Simon started to blush again.   “Come on, let’s go,” He stood up, reaching out his hand to help Simon up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was horrible lmao I'm sorry. If you have any smutty Lil one shot prompts or anything send em on over.  
> It's pretty obvious to tell I am sleep deprived.


	5. Rk900/Gavin Reed Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend Sarnia told me to write this and I was like I got you B. Sarnia, leave a comment when you read this, you can do it without an account.
> 
> This would've come out sooner, but I didn't write last night. I was making Musicly's in a cosplay of an OC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Nines is super rough but Gavin likes it so it's all good.

Gavin had been sick for a few days, so he hadn’t been at the police station.  He thought he was fine, but RK900 had said he still wasn’t healthy enough to go to work.  This had annoyed Gavin, so he had decided to do something to annoy Nines back.

 

Nines was sitting at his desk when the phone Gavin had insisted he got buzzed.  He looked down at the phone and saw it was from Gavin. Sighing, he opened it, revealing a picture of Gavin’s thighs pressed together, the outline of his dick visible in a pair of silk panties.  Underneath was the text “You like?”

“Fucking hell, Gavin, I’m at work.”  He sent back, turning off his phone and putting it back down.

A few minutes later he got another text from Gavin.  This time it was a picture of his hand down the panties, part of his face just visible.  His torso was bare, revealing the various scars he had from his detective work. The text was “What, I wanted to show that I was thinking of you”

“Gavin I swear to go, you better stop sending these while I’m at work.”  Nines sent back.

“Or what?  You’re gonna punish me?” Gavin responded.

“Until you’re crying and begging me to stop.”  Nines typed back, once again turning his phone off and setting it down.  There were only a few minutes before he could leave and get back to Gavin.

 

A few minutes later, as people were starting to leave, he got another message.  Upon opening it, a loud moan emanated from his phone. He closed it as quickly, looking around to make sure no one heard it.  He silenced his phone before reopening the video. The camera was shaky, obviously held up by Gavin. He was biting his lip, unsuccessfully trying to stifle his moans.  His hazel green eyes were half-lidded and dark with lust. The camera led down his body and stopped right below his navel, so Nines could see his hand moving but not the actual action.  He turned his phone and computer off and quickly left with the rest of his coworkers. He drove back to the apartment that he and Gavin shared and walked up to their apartment, slamming the door behind him.  He walked into their bedroom to find Gavin sitting on his knees in the middle of the bed, rubbing his crotch. There was a soft bruise from him biting his lip.

 

Nines walked over to him and pulled his hand away, holding both of his wrists tightly.

 

“Do you think it’s funny to try and distract me while I’m at work, just because you had to stay home?”  Nines asked, grabbing Gavin’s chin and roughly pushing his head up so Gavin had to look him in the eye.

 

“Yes.  And it was,”  Gavin smirked up at him.  “Did you get all hot and bothered thinking of-”  He was cut off by Nines releasing his face and backhanding him.

 

“You should know better than to speak to me that way, Gavin,”  Nines said softly. “What do you say?” He asked, gently stroking the red mark he had created on Gavin’s face.

 

“So that’s a yes?”  Gavin asked, smiling again despite the pain.  Nines slapped him again, across the same spot.

 

“I’m sorry,”  Gavin said quietly after a few seconds of silence.

 

“Sorry for what?”  Nines asked, gently cupping the side of Gavin’s face.  He sighed when Gavin didn’t respond. “Darling, if you act like an insolent little bitch you’re going to be treated like one,”

 

“What’re you going to do about it, tin can?”  Gavin asked.

 

Nines moved his hand from Gavin’s cheek to his throat, holding it tight enough to make it difficult for Gavin to swallow.  He tried to reach up to instinctively grab Nines wrist, but the android was still holding his wrists tightly.

“I’m going to punish you,”  Nines said, leaning in so they were less than an inch away.  “Just like I promised.” He tightened his grip long enough for Gavin’s panic to set in before letting go and shoving him back onto the bed.

 

Gavin took a few deep breaths, gently touching his neck as he watched Nines taking off his jacket and laying over the back of a chair before turning and walking back over to the bed.

“You look perfect like that,”  He said, running his slender fingers over Gavin’s scars.  “You always love to act so toughly, but look at yourself now,”  He said, as his fingers trailed down Gavin’s chest and stomach to where the fabric of the panties met skin.  Gavin whined, wanting more.

 

“Shut up,”  Nines said curtly, glaring down at Gavin.  “You don’t get to beg or whine. You’re being punished.  You’re just lucky I’m not going to do anything worse. Sit up straight,”  Gavin sat up almost immediately, looking nervously at Nines.

 

Nines grabbed Gavin’s hair roughly, pulling him into a rough kiss that Gavin almost instantly reciprocated.  Nines ran his free hand down Gavin’s chest, pulling the panties down to reveal Gavin’s dick. He started to slowly stroke it, eliciting a moan from Gavin.  He pushed Gavin back down again, pulling off his belt and pants.

“Are you going to be a good little boy while I fuck you?”  he asked, taking his underwear off. Gavin nodded, his face flushed.

“Yes, I p-promise,”

 

Nines smiled, almost gently, as he leaned over Gavin, lifting one of his legs over his shoulder.  He leaned down, gently kissing Gavin’s shoulder before biting down on it, causing Gavin to call out in surprise, gripping Nine’s dress shirt tightly.  Gavin felt Nine’s tip pushing against his hole.

“You want me to fuck you, baby?”  Nines asked, kissing Gavin’s neck.

 

“Y-yes, god, please, Nine,”  Gavin begged, turning his head so Nines could have better access to his neck.

With that, Nines thrust completely into Gavin, causing him to cry out.  Nines set an unrelenting pace not leaving Gavin any time to adjust. Gavin was panting and moaning, holding onto Nines as tightly as he could.  He felt Nines’ hand gripping his neck lightly. Gavin reached up and instinctively grabbed onto Nines wrist, looking up into the calm grey-green eyes of the android.

 

“You’re so pretty like this,”  Nines said, tightening his grip around Gavin’s neck.  “Completely at my disposal. I could do whatever I wanted to you,”  He tightened his grip more, making it difficult for Gavin to breathe.

It made Gavin feel helpless, being choked and fucked by an android, something he always spoke of despising, something that could kill him without trying.  He felt utterly helpless and he loved it.

 

“N-Nines,”  Gavin managed to choke out.  He could feel tears prick at the corner of his eyes.  “I-I need,” He cut himself off with a moan.

 

“What do you need, sweetheart?  You have to use your words.” The ‘skin’ on Nine’s hand had faded away without him realizing it.  He loosened his grip slightly.

 

“I-I need to c-cum,”  Gavin begged, still struggling to breathe correctly.

 

“Go ahead, baby,”  Nines responded, fucking him harder.  He took his hand off Gavin’s throat and wrapped it around his dick, slowly jerking him off.  Gavin wrapped his arms tightly around Nine’s neck, holding him as close as possible. He moaned louder, pressing his face into the crook of  Nine’s neck. He cried out as he came, thrusting up into Nine’s hand. Nines came a few moments later, biting down on Gavin’s shoulder.

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, coming down together.  Nines pulled out of Gavin and stood up, walking towards the bathroom.

 

“Where are you going?”  Gavin whined, to no response.  He heard the faucet running, and Nines came back with a washcloth a few minutes later and proceeded to clean Gavin, tossing the dirty washcloth in a hamper in the corner of the room.  He laid next to Gavin, and Gavin wrapped his arms tightly around him.

 

“Why do you always insist on doing that?”  Gavin asked.

 

“So you don’t stay disgusting,”  Nines responded, kissing his forehead.  Gavin smiled.

 

“I love you,”  He said, cuddling closer to Nines.

 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a Bad Things Bingo with DBH. Here's a link to it so y'all can tell me what ship I can put through the Bad Things.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635604/chapters/36308241
> 
> Also, I always write these in a Google Doc before posting and this was a full page longer than the other ones for some reason?


	6. Markus/Simon fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon basically just breaks the fuck down. This made me sad to write. Markus is a good boyfriend. Get yourself a Markus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN ALEX, BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE SIMARKUS FICS (i'm sorry.)

“I’m so scared,”  Simon said quietly, almost whispering.  He and Markus were standing together at the back of the crowd of androids watching the large screen in the main room of Jericho.  The screen was showing footage of anti-android protests, most of them violent. The camera never faltered as androids were killed on screen.  “So fucking scared,” Simon held onto Markus’s hand tightly, never looking away from the screen.

 

“What?”  Markus asked quietly.  He thought he had heard Simon wrong.  Simon had always tried to seem fearless.

 

“What if we can’t do this?”  Simon’s voice was low and shaky.  Markus looked down at him and saw tears starting to form in his eyes.  Markus held onto Simon’s hand and led him away from the crowd into a small supply room.  Simon almost immediately grabbed onto Markus, hugging him as tightly as he could.

 

“Markus, we can’t do this,”  Simon repeated, louder this time.

 

“That’s not true.  We just have to keep trying and-”

 

“It’s not going to work,”  Simon cut Markus off. “You saw what I did.  No matter what we do, we will die. If we’re peaceful, the humans will take it as weakness and take advantage of it.  If we’re violent, the humans will be violent back. And if we keep doing nothing, we will die, we _ are _ dying!”  Simon let go of Markus and had his hands tangled in his hair.

 

“That’s not true,”  Markus said, taking a step toward Simon.

 

“Yes, it  _ fucking is, _ ”  Tears were now streaming down Simon’s face.  “Look just outside that door, you’ll see it, androids shutting down because I wasn’t good enough to help them!”

 

“Stop, you’re going to hurt yourself,”  Markus said, gently grabbing onto Simon’s wrists and moving them away from his head.  “What’s happening isn’t your fault. And you’re not leading Jericho by yourself anymore, I’m here to help you,”  Markus said. He intertwined his fingers with Simon’s, the holographic skin on his hand fading away.

 

“Markus, I don’t know what to do,”  Simon said, as the skin on his hand faded off, interlocking with Markus’s.  “What do we do?”

 

“I… I don’t know.  But it’ll be alright.”  Markus pulled Simon into a tight hug, not letting go of his hand.  “No matter what happens, I’ll always be here for you.”

 

“I’m glad you came here,”  Simon said quietly, resting his head against Markus’s shoulder.  “I don’t know what we would do without you,”

 

“I’m glad I came too,”  Markus responded. They stood like that for a few minutes, neither really wanting to leave the other.

 

“We should talk to North and Josh about what we should do next,”  Simon finally said, letting go of Markus.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”  Markus asked, his hand lingering on Simon’s.

 

“Yeah,”  Simon said, nodding.  “Thanks.” He smiled up at Markus.  They left the room together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this was short and bad (like me) I'm sorry
> 
> Shoutout to Ao3 for just being all around better than Fanfiction.net.
> 
> As always tell me what trash you want I'll write it.
> 
> Really tho the only thing fanfic.net has on ao3 is that is had My Immortal on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggest a ship and a plot or something you'd like to read and I'll write it I got nothing better to do


End file.
